


Meet The Parents

by Switch842



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's parents come to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for larissafae to fix another fic that was awful. Big props to lovellama for the quick and dirty beta. :-)

It's during one of those odd down times where the team has just finished a job and nothing new has come on their plate yet that Eliot gets the phone call he's been dreading. It had been too long since the last call and he'd been expecting it. That still didn't mean he was all that happy to actually receive it.

"Eliot?" the voice said over the phone.

"Hi, mom," he said flatly. 

The rest of the crew that were sitting around the kitchen with him immediately stopped what they were doing and turned their full attention to Eliot.

'Mom?' Hardison mouthed to Sophie.

Sophie just shrugged in return. She'd never heard anything about any of Eliot's family.

"Yeah, mom, everything's fine…. I know, sorry about that. I've just been, you know, busy. Haven't really had much free time lately…. You're going to be where? Next week? Um, yeah, next week's not really good for me, mom."

Sophie took a moment to smack Eliot on the arm. 

'What?' he mouthed at her.

"We're not busy. I'd love to meet your parents," she whispered.

'NO!' Eliot replied.

Sophie felt she had no choice but to grab the phone out of Eliot's hand at that point.

"Is this Eliot's mother?" she said politely. "I'm Sophie, one of Eliot's coworkers. We'd love to have you come visit next week…. Oh, yes, he talks about you all the time! We can't wait to meet you…. Great! We'll see you then. Bye!" With that, she hung up the phone and smiled smugly at Eliot. 

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Eliot exclaimed. 

"Oh, come on, Eliot. It can't be that bad."

"It's MY PARENTS!"

"Exactly! They're your parents. Personally, I can't wait to meet them."

"Me, either," Hardison said.

"I hate you both."

"Why do you hate them?" Parker asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Eliot's parents are coming to visit next week!" Sophie said excitedly.

"Really? Oh, that'll be exciting," Parker said bouncing up to the table. "We get to meet them, right?"

"No!" Eliot shouted. "You do not meet them; they do not meet you. These two worlds will never meet. Period."

"Oh, come on, Eliot," Parker said. "Don't be such a party pooper."

Eliot banged his head down on the table, realizing there was no way he was getting out of this. Not with these people.

* * *

And this is how Eliot found himself 5 days later driving his parents to a local restaurant that Sophie had made reservations at for everyone. There had been threats of physical harm to his favorite body parts if Eliot did not show. He drove slowly and carefully, ensuring they would be the last to arrive.

As soon as they walked into the Italian restaurant Eliot heard Parker's laugh and reluctantly led his parents in that direction. Nate was the first to spot them arrive and stood as Eliot's mother and father approached.

"Good evening," he greeted warmly, shaking Eliot's hand.

Eliot gave him an odd look but took his hand in return.

"Evening, everyone," Eliot greeted. "Nate, these are my parents – Mary and Henry."

"Hello, everyone," Mary said. "We're very excited to meet you all. It's been so long since we've met any of Eliot's friends. Isn't that right, dear?" she said to Henry.

"Yes, that's right. Was starting to think the boy was an anti-social loner," Henry added slapping Eliot on the back.

Eliot sat down with a tight smile on his face before introducing everyone else. "This is Alec, Parker and mom, you already know Sophie it seems."

"Oh, yes! It's a pleasure to meet you in person, dear."

"Likewise, Mary," Sophie replied. "And you, Henry. We were all so happy to meet you when Eliot said you were going to be coming into town."

"Us, too, dear," Eliot's mom said. "It's been such a long time since we've met any of Eliot's friends or coworkers."

From there, dinner seemed to go well. Eliot and the rest of his teammates did well to steer the conversation away from getting too specific with what they actually did for a living. Eliot's parents believed he did security consulting for a private company. 

"Do you have any other children?" Parker asked during dessert.

"Oh, yes," Mary replied. "Eliot has an older brother, Brandon."

"And what does he do?" Nate asked.

"He's a teacher, actually," Henry said. "High school chemistry."

"A very admirable profession," Sophie said.

"Oh, yes. He and his wife have two boys. We see them every Christmas," Mary added with a glance at Eliot.

"Mom," Eliot said.

"I know, I know. You get home 'when you can'. I just wish it was more. There must be something you can do to give our boy more time off, Nate."

Nate coughed behind his coffee mug before replying, "I'll see what I can do."

"And on that note," Eliot said. "I think we best be going."

"Thank you for a lovely evening," Mary said politely. "It was really great getting to meet you all."

"Likewise," Sophie said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both," Hardison added. "I do hope you'll come back to visit again."

"Oh, I'm sure we will," Henry said with a smile. 

After a brief round of hugs and handshakes Eliot finally managed to get his parents out the door and back to their hotel.

"You have lovely friends, dear," his mom said on the drive back. "I'm very glad you've found people like that."

"Like what?" Eliot asked.

"Oh, you know. People that are real friends; that you can count on to help you out when the chips are down. I think the last time you had a friend like that was Bobby Wessler in the eighth grade."

"Sure, mom," Eliot agreed. "They're a really great gang."

"Me, too, son," his dad added. "It seems like you're doing really well for yourself."

"Yeah," Eliot said softly. "I really can't complain."

* * *

Five days later, Eliot was back in the office after his time off. His parents' visit had gone surprisingly well, but a whole week was a lot to deal with at one time. To be honest, he was looking forward to getting back to work and kicking some ass.

"Please tell me we have a case ready?" he said walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

"We have a case ready," Hardison said. "Parents really that bad?"

"Not really," Eliot said after a pause. "Just, ya know, a week is a lot to take."

"Your parents seem really great, Eliot," Parker said quietly.

"Could be worse, I suppose. They thought you all were great," he added. "Not sure why they would think that."

"Oy. Shut it," Sophie said. "You know we're perfectly charming people."

"Right," Eliot said with a smile.

"OK, that's enough, people," Nate said. "We have work to do. Hardison?"

"Right," Hardison said leading everyone to the conference room. "Charles and Susan Solomon. Lost all their money in a classic real estate scam…"

Eliot just sat back and smiled. He really did have a pretty good thing going. Maybe his parents were right about something after all.

THE END


End file.
